The present invention relates, in general, to mental therapy, and more particularly, to a mental therapy method and device.
In the past, the psychological field used various methods and techniques for treating various psychological related problems such as anger, aggression, negative self-image, and powerlessness. One technique currently in use is a bop-bag having an image of a referee silk-screened onto the bop-bag. This is often referred to as THE REF BOP-BAG. The patient is encouraged to relate THE REF BOP-BAG to the source of the patient's psychological related problem. The patient punches the Ref bop-bag to release the patient's anger without causing damage to the individuals with which the patient is angry.
One problem with this method is that the patient often can not relate the patient's feelings to the referee image. A therapist generally attempts to have the patient view THE REF BOP-BAG as the person causing the negative feelings and psychological related problems in the patient. However, the referee figure is not the person at which the patient is angry, thus, THE REF BOP-BAG may not be effective in developing the emotional feelings from the patient that is desired by a therapist.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a therapeutic method and device that a patient can view as the person with which the patient is angry or the source of the patient's psychological problem and that the patient can use to direct angry feelings in a positive manner.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description.